Continuous fiber 3D printing (a.k.a., CF3D™) involves the use of continuous fibers embedded within a matrix discharging from a moveable print head. The matrix can be a traditional thermoplastic, a powdered metal, a liquid resin (e.g., a UV curable and/or two-part resin), or a combination of any of these and other known matrixes. Upon exiting the print head, a cure enhancer (e.g., a UV light, an ultrasonic emitter, a heat source, a catalyst supply, etc.) is activated to initiate and/or complete curing of the matrix. This curing occurs almost immediately, allowing for unsupported structures to be fabricated in free space. When fibers, particularly continuous fibers, are embedded within the structure, a strength of the structure may be multiplied beyond the matrix-dependent strength. An example of this technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,511,543 that issued to Tyler on Dec. 6, 2016 (“the '543 patent”).
Although CF3D™ provides for increased strength, compared to manufacturing processes that do not utilize continuous fiber reinforcement, the continuous fibers may require additional care during starting and stopping of printing sequences. The disclosed print head is uniquely configured to provide this additional care and/or to address other issues of the prior art.